Recent advances with handheld wireless communication devices have resulted in the introduction of integrated cameras capable of capturing images at a resolution sufficient for many consumer applications. Once captured, the images may be stored in available memory on the communication device, and viewed on a display provided on the communication device. However, the available memory on the communication device may be limited, and a user may not be able to capture and store new images in the communication device without deleting images or other files already stored in memory. As well, while the user may enjoy the images on the communication device, the user may want to share the images with other users. However, there may be carrier network restrictions on transmission bandwidth. Also, if the images are to be shared, the ability to easily add descriptive information and location information about the images may be desirable.
What is needed is an improved system and method for selecting a geographic location to associate with an object or action.